Skeebo (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) misbehaves on the way to Jumanji: WTHJ/Beaten up by Storm
Cast Young Guy as Pac-Man/Sonic the Hedgehog Ivy as Cylindria David as Skeebo Eric as Spiral Dallas as Storm the Albatross Transcript Pac-Man: Skeebo, we are going to AMC Theaters to see Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle since me, Cylindria, and Spiral wanted to go see it. Skeebo: But, Pac-Man, I hate Jumanji, besides, that movie is not made by DreamWorks, Warner Bros., Fox, Marvel, and Paramount, I don't want to go to see it, I wanted to stay home and watch SpongeBob SquarePants on Nickelodeon. Cylindria: Skeebo, you're not staying home and watching SpongeBob SquarePants on Nickelodeon, you're coming with us and that's final, not get in the car. Skeebo: Pac-Man, Cylindria, and Spiral, I don't want to go! Spiral: Skeebo, we are going to the movies, so shut up and get over it! Skeebo: Can we go to Arby's? Pac-Man: No, we are not going to Arby's, but you can get something to eat when we get to the movies. Skeebo: But, i'm very (10x) hungry!! Pac-Man: Fine, go to Arby's, but make it quick, you'll be late to the movie. (at Arby's) Pac-Man: Hurry up (7x)!! Skeebo: Pac-Man, just let me get my food. 15 minutes later... Skeebo: Ok, guys, I got my food and i'm ready to go. Spiralton: Good, let's go. Skeebo: Guys, can I get The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and Space Jam on DVD at Walmart? Pac-Man: Fine, this is your last stop, but make it quick, you'll be late to the movie. (Skeebo, Pac-Man, Cylindria, and Spiral arrived at the movie theater, will everyone still able to see the movie? Let's find out...) Pac-Man: We finally made it at the movies and it's 6:50 PM, I hope we can get tickets before the movie starts. Sonic: Welcome to AMC Theaters, how may I help you? Pac-Man: Hi, Sonic, it's nice to see you working here, can I have 4 tickets to see Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle please? Sonic: I'm sorry, guys, the tickets for the movie are sold out, we have another showing tomorrow at the same time, so try again tomorrow. Skeebo: Yes (7x)!! I succeeded and making you all not be able to see this stupid Jumanji movie, that movie sucks!! Pac-Man: (in Scary Voice) OH MY GOD, SKEEBO!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE US ARRIVE AT THE THEATER WHEN THE TICKETS ARE SOLD OUT?!! THAT'S IT, WE'RE GOING HOME, NOW!! (At the car) Skeebo: (crying in Eric Cartman's voice) Pac-Man: Stop crying like a baby, Skeebo, this is your own fault. Skeebo: But, Pac-Man, All I wanted to do is stay at home and watch SpongeBob SquarePants on Nickelodeon, but I never got a chance to watch it, and that's why I had to make you guys late to the movie. Spiral: No, the reason why you have to go with us is because me, Pac-Man, and Cylindria wanted to go to Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. Skeebo: But, i'm really (5x) sorry. Cylindria: You're apology is not gonna work at all, when we arrive at the theaters, the tickets are sold out, so that we had to see it tomorrow, none of this would have happened. Skeebo: Ok, guys, I get it, and i'm really sorry, will I still be able to go see Avengers: Infinity War when it comes out on May 4th, 2018? Pac-Man: No, Skeebo, you have ruined our night, oh, before I forget, you'll be grounded when we get home. (at Home) Pac-Man: You're grounded until 2020, you'll be beaten by Storm the Albatross. Spiral: I'm going to call him now, hello, can you beat Skeebo up for what he did? Storm: On it! Pac-Man: He's coming to beat you up, right now. (Robbie Rotten then hides Storm beating Skeebo up) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Skeebo (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) Gets Grounded